Syringe adapters are known in the art. Syringe adapters typically comprise an adapter body that is attachable to a power injector for injecting fluids. One such adapter body 122 with lifting ring 60 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,136, and illustrated in FIG. 1.
One problem associated with syringe adapters is that, over time, the grooves of the adapter may become soiled with dried contrast fluid. Another problem is that fluid within the adapter body cannot drain from the adapter. Still another problem is that the user cannot introduce fluid into the adapter because the fluid may escape into the injector and thereby cause damage to the injector. Given these problems, until now there has been no easy way to clean the adapter, short of removing it from the injector. As such, there is a need for a syringe adapter that can drain contrast fluid and can be cleaned while attached to the injector. Accordingly, the present invention is hereby submitted.